


you are a faraway galaxy: beautiful, yet undiscovered

by rosestico



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, finn was adopted by leia & han, finn writes poetry but rey doesn't know its for her, poe is also kinda helpful tbh, poe is very unhelpful, they're so in love w each other but yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosestico/pseuds/rosestico
Summary: Finn writes poetry about Rey and is completely unaware that Rey likes him back. Also they're in high school.





	you are a faraway galaxy: beautiful, yet undiscovered

There was a galaxy, perhaps two; swirling, bickering, dancing when they so wished. Poe asked her how she could see so much, in so little space. But he failed to understand how vast and undiscovered it was. She hadn’t even seen the half of it. The galaxies were a cold case, ready for someone to investigate them, to find out the true purpose of them. 

As it turned out, this was not an easy task. Getting close to these galaxies was near impossible. He was quiet, secretive and not looking for new friends. Occasionally, they would make eye contact, Rey would freeze and the smile she was supposed to let out would be left somewhere far away. It wasn’t intentional, far from it. She desperately wanted to get to know him, maybe even become friends…

Now he was sitting in the table across her, eating his food eagerly. This was something Rey found extremely bizarre as the cafeteria food was barely edible. Rey observed him as he swiftly opened his bag to take out a book. He carefully placed his book on the table and continued eating. The book seemed engaging, but Rey couldn’t see the name of it. 

He stopped eating, perhaps because something especially gripping was happening in the book. Or perhaps not. 

He raised his head up to witness Rey’s persistent gaze. Rey quickly looked away, embarrassed. In the fraction of the second their eyes had met, there had been a flash of puzzlement on his face. 

“Shit,” she muttered under her breath. 

“He catch you staring again?” Poe asked biting into an apple. 

Rey gave a small nod and looked away. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Rose questioned.

Rey looked at her horrified. Talk to him? After that? It didn’t seem like an option that could be explored. 

“I don’t understand why you don’t just tell him.” Poe said sounding mildly annoyed. 

“Tell him what?” 

“That you want to stick your tongue down his throat.”

There was a brief moment of silence before the back of Poe’s head was hit with Rey’s bag that contained a number of rather heavy books. 

“OW!” 

The boy in the table opposite theirs raised his head, and subsequently his eyebrow at the commotion. 

“It’s okay Finn, we’re just joking around. It’s Rey’s way of showing us affection, violence.” Poe explained loudly so that Finn could hear him.

This did not seem to explain the situation to Finn at all since his expression was still full of perplexity. However, he seemed to let it go as his eyes were focused back on his book shortly. 

Rey’s cheeks were much redder than usual. There was still a small spark of anger inside her that had been started by Poe’s comment. However, Poe seemed to understand he’d crossed a line and Rey started feeling regretful over the violent approach she had used. 

Rose looked at them both in complete state of disapproval. 

“I can’t believe I’m friends with you guys,” she spoke before leaving the table. 

“I’m sorry Rose,” came out of them both simultaneously. 

A slight smile escaped Poe’s lips and Rey followed. They’d been best friends since kindergarten, nothing could break their friendship now. 

“Is your head okay?” 

“I’ll survive. Don’t worry buddy.”

The bell finally rang, violently grazing their ears. 

“Ah algebra, my favourite,” Poe said sarcastically. 

He looked disgruntled and Rey couldn’t help but giggle at his overexaggerated suffering.

“Are you laughing at my suffering? You are a true sadist Rey. A sadist,” Poe let out jokingly. 

Rey grinned at him before also leaving for her next class.  
\--------------------------------  
Rey. Rey. Rey. That was her name. The name of the girl she was completely in love with. The name of the girl who probably thought he was some weirdo with a reading obsession. At least that’s what Finn could gather from all the empty staring. But he finally knew her name. 

Ignoring feelings… wasn’t easy. He had hoped the poems would perhaps at least somewhat ease the pain but this hadn’t been what had happened. 

Instead they had seemingly enhanced the desperation he felt. It was kind of pathetic. At least in his own opinion. 

As the bell rang, he gathered his things and started heading for English class. Another class he shared with Rey. _Rey._ It felt strange saying her name. Even if it was only in his head. 

He stepped into the class, sauntering towards his desk, unaware of what the teacher had discovered. Unaware of the changes that were about to happen. He sat down, took out his English books, and avoided Rey’s gaze as she walked into the class after him. 

"Who wrote this?” Mr. Kenobi queried. “Was it one of you?” 

Finn looked up, as did everyone else, only to witness Mr. Kenobi holding a small piece of paper. Finn didn’t recognise it at first of course, it just looked like a piece of paper with random scribbles on it. Random scribbles that Finn quickly realised were his writing. He had been scared something like this would happen. These poems were personal, someone could connect them to him and find out he liked Rey. 

Mr. Kenobi was holding one of his poems. 

Finn told himself not to panic, not to reveal that they were his. 

“It’s well written.” 

Finn felt proud for a second, Mr. Kenobi had complimented his poetry. But he couldn’t help but wonder how he’d even got a hand of one his poems. He must have dropped one of them the last time he was in English. 

“Read it out loud,” someone exclaimed. 

Finn gulped and grasped his chair tighter. This was what he had feared the most. 

Mr. Kenobi looked around for a while, listening, like he was waiting for an objection. As he did not receive one, he cleared his throat and started reading: 

_the stars need you_

_the oceans adore you_

_the mountains listen to you_

_and i love you_

There was a moment of silence, a few gasps could be heard but no one dared to say anything. Until… 

“Man, someone’s got it bad,” a boy next to Finn laughed. 

Finn smiled nervously in an attempt to distance himself from the situation. He desperately wanted to look behind and see Rey’s reaction but that would’ve made it too obvious right? 

Finn listened to the chatter around him, the only thing on people’s minds was to find out who the mysterious poet was. Unbeknown to them, it was in fact Finn but he did not want that information to get out. He would surely be made fun of, everyone would taunt him about the subject of his poetry. No, he needed to be more careful with his subsequent poems. 

“Alright. I think that’s enough.You can discuss the poet’s identity at lunch time. Let’s get some actual work done,” Mr. Kenobi interrupted. 

\-------------------------------- 

It was on everyone’s mind, the beautiful poem Mr. Kenobi had read to the whole class. Rey had heard at least three possible candidates for the poet in question. _‘I bet it was Paige Tico. She’s always writing things for her girlfriend.’ - ‘No way, it was Poe. He wrote it as a joke or something.’ - ‘It was Kaydel Ko Connix you idiots!’_

“And why would Kaydel Ko write love poetry for anyone?” Rey questioned raising her eyebrow in amusement. “She doesn’t even take English. She’s never been in this class.” 

The boy she was talking to turned around to reply when Mr. Kenobi cut his attempts at answering Rey short. 

“Rey. Be quiet.” 

A number of people turned back to look at Rey, including Finn. Their eyes met and it felt different than before, it felt warmer. Rey’s heart started thumping faster and her mouth opened a little. She wanted to say something, even smiling would be good enough… But that never happened. It almost felt like Finn was going to be the one smiling before he turned his head back towards Mr. Kenobi. Another chance lost. 

_Finn._ The one person Rey hoped wasn’t the mystery poet. Because if it was Finn, he wasn’t writing those poems for her. The thought of Finn liking someone else that deeply was a hard enough thing to deal with, but to hear him write melodic poetry about his feelings was something else entirely. 

There was only one way of finding out if the poet was indeed Finn: comparing handwriting. If only Rey could get her hands on that piece of paper… Mr Kenobi had put it somewhere out of sight, maybe to also keep it out of everyone’s mind but that hadn’t worked out. 

For the whole of her English lesson, Rey couldn’t concentrate, even when everyone else finally could. The class flew by fast, Rey not absorbing a single bit of information. Not ideal considering her test was soon to come and Mr. Kenobi expected much of her. Too much in her opinion. 

When the bell rang, the conversation around her came bubbling back fast and the mystery poet was once again a person of intrigue. Rey got up from her desk hesitantly, then turned her gaze to where Finn sat only to discover him gone. She sighed with disappointment before gathering her things and moving closer to the door and out of the class.

“Rey.” Mr. Kenobi said, stopping Rey from walking out. 

Rey adjusted her bag and turned around to face him.

“Are you okay?” he questioned.

Rey nodded in response. 

“Are you sure? I have been informed of your living conditions and...” 

“I’m sure. Thank you Mr. Kenobi.” Rey replied quietly. 

He let Rey leave the classroom but the conversation had left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn’t want anyone worrying for her, especially not Mr. Kenobi. 

She didn’t have time to take two steps out of english class before Poe bumped into her. He had that strange grin on his face, like he’d found out something extremely juicy and couldn’t wait to tell it to Rey. 

“Poe. I need your help. I need to steal something.” Rey spoke.

The pair moved closer to their next class in which they - to the teacher’s anguish- sat next to each other in.

“I’m in.” Poe answered with complete certainty. 

“Okay, there’s a poem Mr. Kenobi read to us in -”

Rey had stopped talking because Poe didn’t appear to be listening. Instead, he had his phone out and was quickly scrolling through Instagram. Rey looked at him in slight disbelief but it became apparent that he was looking for something.

“Can you listen to me for _one_ second?” Rey pleaded. 

Poe didn’t reply but his face suddenly lit up. He proceeded to show Rey his findings by holding his phone to her eye level. 

“Is this the poem you’re talking about?” 

It was in fact the poem that had been read out in English class, the poem that Rey was afraid had been written by Finn. 

“Oh.” was the only thing that came out of Rey’s mouth. “Who posted that?”

“Aayla.” 

Rey took the phone from Poe’s hand to further investigate. It was a picture of the poem with the caption _‘mr. k found this in english lol’._ It already had over a hundred likes and multiple comments ranging from asking if Aayla was making a joke to complimenting how sweet it was and pondering who the poet might be. 

“Why did you want to steal it?” Poe questioned, his voice more quiet now. 

“Oh. No reason.” 

Poe narrowed his eyes as they continued to walk towards the chemistry class. Rey fastened her pace in hopes of losing Poe but he was soon right behind her. 

“Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.” Poe repeated.

Rey sighed but said nothing. She had slightly slowed down at this point, but definitely had no interest in sharing the reason behind her need to discover who the mystery poet was. 

“It’s about Finn. Isn’t it?” 

Rey didn’t reply and continued walking towards the class. As they were reaching the classroom door Poe gasped in an over dramatic and somewhat mocking fashion before opening his mouth again. 

“You think _he’s_ the poet. Don’t you?”

Rey gave in at last, knowing she was going to regret it later.

“I thought I could compare handwriting.” 

“Okay.”

“What?” 

“We need to find a piece of his writing. What’s the next class you share with him?” 

Rey didn’t say anything for a second. She had been sure Poe would make fun of her. They had been friends for a long time, but sometimes Poe still caught her by surprise.

“English, but that’s tomorrow.” she finally said.

“I have history with him after chemistry. I’ll see if I can get a peak at his notes or something.”

“Really?” Rey asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Poe replied smiling.

\--------------------------------

History. There were some subjects Finn found tedious. History was one of them. The only good things about history were Poe’s sarcastic comments throughout the class. They were about the only things that kept Finn from falling asleep. 

He sat down on his chair, sighing before slowly taking out his books. His teacher, Mr. Hutt was at the front gathering his things and breathing heavily in Finn’s direction. Perhaps he was imagining it, or perhaps Mr. Hutt’s disgusting breath was truly capable of reaching Finn from that far away. 

Poe sat next to him. He looked exhausted. More exhausted than before. It was probably history, Finn felt the same way about it so he gave a quick understanding smile in his direction. He was expecting a comment about the knew drawing of George Washington on the door that looked nothing like George Washington, but rather like a mildly humanoid turnip. Instead, Finn got a question. 

“Finn, buddy. Could I see your notes on the American revolution and maybe take a picture? I lost mine.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Finn replied somewhat surprised at the request.

He found his notes and gave them to Poe. It didn’t feel like he was taking a picture, it felt like he was trying to find one on his phone as he was clearly scrolling. Poe’s expression suddenly changed but his face was hard to read. It was like he had had a revelation of sorts. 

“You okay?” Finn queried.

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks bud.” 

Poe returned his notes and turned his gaze away from Finn. He was clearly deep in his thoughts for a minute or two before he seemed to be himself again.

“What’s with the turnip Mr. Hutt?” 

Mr. Hutt pushed back his glasses and sighed deeply. 

“What turnip Dameron?” 

“On your door.” 

There was stream of laughter as everyone turned their heads towards the door. Poe seemed happy with the reaction he had caused. 

“Very funny.” Mr. Hutt said in a monotone voice after the laughter had died out. “Please turn to page 67.” 

The rest of history class was as dull as it usually was. Poe didn’t seem to have any more snarky comments to make so the only thing he had to listen to was Mr Hutt’s gravelly voice.

As time passed, Finn was able to write another poem unnoticed. Half of the class was asleep and the other half were blankly staring at whatever was in front of them. Then, a thought came to his mind. Poe was friends with Rey. If he talked to Poe more, they could become friends, he could get to know Rey.

_No. It was a stupid idea._

\--------------------------------

 **po(e)nyboy [1.46pm]:** it’s not finn

 **reyyyyy [1.48pm]:** thanks

It wasn’t Finn. The poet wasn’t Finn. Rey was relieved, but not in the way she thought she’d be. There was a tiny part of her that hoped it’d be Finn, just in case he liked her too. And the poem was about her. Which she knew wasn’t the case. 

She had her phone out in class, not something Mr. Calrissian was particularly fond of. But he had long stopped caring about the rule breaking acts committed by his students. Rey was trying to find the picture of the poem, and eventually she did. 

The handwriting was neat, but also sort of messy in a mildly artistic way. It had clearly been written hastily. Rey read the poem twice more and then decided to leave a comment.

_this is kinda sweet haha_

The post had accumulated even more likes and it seemed that everyone at their school had seen it. 

The rest of her classes flew by fast and soon enough it was time to go home. Rose and Poe were waiting for her at the front gates with faces that could only mean they wanted something. And Rey knew what. 

“You guys want a ride, don’t you?” 

Rose smiled a little wider and Poe soon followed. Rey was the only one with a car out of them which meant she often had to drive them to places.

“You’re paying for gas.” Rey said walking past them and towards her car. 

“Thanks Rey!” Rose and Poe yelled simultaneously as they caught up with her. 

They were all seated in Rey’s car when Rose decided to speak. 

“So, have you seen that poem that’s been going around?” 

“The whole school’s talking about it and we aren’t blind so,” Poe answered. 

Rose rolled her eyes but didn’t comment on Poe’s response. 

“Any idea of who it might be?” she queried.

“Not Finn. That’s for sure.”

“Why not?” 

“We compared handwriting,” Rey jumped in.

Rose crossed her arms and her expression could only be described as one of her _‘once again, you guys missed something and I’m about to impart some wisdom on you’_ expressions.

“Don’t be so sure. Why would anyone write a love poem at school with their own handwriting?” Rose asked.

Poe and Rey exchanged looks, Rey looking a bit more panicked by the second.

“Still, it probably wasn’t Finn. Everyone’s leaning towards Davin. Apparently he’s almost confessed.” Rose continued. 

“Davin Felth?” Poe questioned.

Rose nodded. And even if it wasn’t Davin, Rose was right. Their school was huge, it most likely wasn’t Finn anyway. 

“The guy who picks his nose in Algebra? He writes love poetry?” Poe asked in disbelief. 

“Why are you surprised Poe? He’s a nice guy if you can look past the nose picking.” Rose said with a slight smile on her face.

“Alright.” he responded rolling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence after that. The poem was no doubt in everyone’s mind and the identity of the poet was still a mystery. 

“I don’t understand why everyone’s so fussed up about it anyway. Though I guess it is the most interesting thing that's happened in a while.”

\--------------------------------

It was getting colder and the sky was painted a new colour, a darker one. Finn treaded lightly, he was finally getting home. The neon lights that said ‘Han’s Auto Repair’ were still bright though it was no longer open. 

Finn approached the backdoor. He reached into his bag for his keys before realising he had forgotten them. So he went, and knocked, and waited for an answer. It took Leia a few moments to open the door. 

“Finn. Come in.” Leia said, sounding rather tired. “Did you forget your keys?” 

Finn smiled and nodded before entering. Upon reaching the hallway, a pleasant scent reached his nose. It was undoubtedly delicious food Leia or Han had cooked. 

Finn felt safe with Han and Leia. They had adopted him a few years ago and for that, Finn couldn’t be anything but grateful. They were in their early thirties, owned a car repair shop that did quite well and cared for Finn the best they could. 

Though their shop was in fact named after Han, Leia was in all ways part of everything to do with it. She fixed about half of the cars there and dealt with their finances. Finn helped whenever he had free time.

“Good day at school?” Han queried.

He had just come into the hallway. He was putting on a fancier than normal jacket and eating something, Finn couldn’t tell what.

“Yeah.” Finn replied hesitantly and while shrugging.

“Are you sure?” Leia added.

Finn nodded with more enthusiasm than his previous answer had had. 

Han smiled, content enough with Finn’s second answer, though his smile still had a hint of worry. He then walked towards Leia, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door Finn had just used to com in. 

“Bye Han.” Leia spoke.

“Where are you going?” Finn asked his eyebrows furrowing. 

“I’m meeting with some investors. You know, money for our shop.” 

“Yeah Han, I know.” Finn answered. “Good luck.” 

“Yeah. I’m gonna need it.” Han said as he opened the door. 

And so the door was closed. Leia sighed as it did so. She looked worried, that’s what the tiredness was. Worry. Finn had misread it.

“Is everything okay?” Finn asked quietly, almost whispering.

“Everything’s fine Finn, don’t worry.” Leia answered, sounding not so convincing. 

“Do you need money? I can quit school and start working.” 

A stern ‘no’ came out of Leia’s mouth but she was also touched. Not surprised, Finn always seemed to put others first. Leia feared it was going to cause him harm which was the last thing she wanted. 

What followed was a few minutes of silence. Not the pleasant kind.

“Want something to eat?” Leia finally asked.

Finn nodded, a slight smile appearing on his face. 

As he was waiting for food he opened instagram. Not expecting any part of what he was about to witness. He didn’t have to scroll far to discover something oddly familiar.

_His poem._

It had been liked by many people he went to school with. He didn’t know what to think. One of his mediocre poems had now been seen by people he shared classes with, people he had exchanged words with. His words were on instagram. He quickly proceeded to check who had posted it:

Aayla. 

The caption had no indication of Aayla knowing who had posted it. _Good_. Finn decided to check the comments. 

Most of them were lovely, complimenting the poem, some were asking for the poet, some were asking Aayla if it was a joke, some were doing anything _but_ compliment it. However, there was one comment that grasped Finn’s attention. 

**@reyyy:** this is kinda sweet haha

Finn read it and then he read it again. Rey thought his poem was sweet. _Rey_ thought his poem about _her_ was sweet. Rey thought his poem about her was _sweet_

\--------------------------------

Rey was at her front door, her hand in her pocket fishing for a key. She finally found it and opened the door to discover a cold apartment. She turned the lights on, and turned around to locked the door. 

She had been emancipated a year ago, escaping foster parents she would rather not remember in any way. She lived alone and her apartment was small but she couldn’t afford anything better. I consisted of one room that included a kitchen and her bed. There was a small bathroom separated by a door.

There were various pictures above her bed frame, they were all of her friends, mainly Poe and Rose. Birthdays, concerts, parties, everything. Poe and Rose were the most important people in her life. 

Next to all the pictures - no - memories, were drawings. Drawings of whatever she found interesting. She had drawn Poe and Rose a couple of times, not too many. Most of her drawings were of inanimate things or animals.

Rey walked into her kitchen, pulled food out of the fridge that she had made yesterday, and started heating it up. She turned her tv on, the noise made her apartment seem less lonely. And then, her eyes moved to the unfinished sketch she had of Finn. It was slightly apart from the others, not really fitting in as it was not yet completed. 

It had been like that for months.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment if you liked this chapter!!


End file.
